Forget
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Kyoya pulang dengan mood yang sangat buruk. Sesuatu hal telah membuatnya kesal,marah, dan terluka. Sang kakak, Alaude, ada untuk membantunya melupakan itu semua. Alaude x Hibari. YAOI. FF based on Roleplay. Incest detected.OneShot. uchiharyuko & Sapphire Night Sky


**FORGET**

 **Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Pairing : Alaude x Hibari Kyoya**

 **This FF was made based on literate Roleplay , uchiharyuko as Alaude & SapphireNightSky as Hibari Kyoya**

Semua orang tahu para Skylark adalah keluarga karnivora. Empat laki-laki tampan dengan pesona yang 'wao'.  
Kakak pertama, Fon, skylark tertua yang bisa dibilang memiliki sifat paling bersahabat dg para herbivora lain dibanding 3 saudara lainnya. Murah senyum dan ramah di mata orang lain. Tapi Monster yang paling ditakuti dari 3 skylark lainnya. Yandere-kau tahu kan arti istilah itu ?

Alaude. Skylark kedua dengan warna rambut yang paling berbeda dibandingkan saudara lainnya. Ibunya berasal dari perancis, menjelaskan warna rambut platina nya yang paling terang diantara para ravennette. Skylark yang pendiam, tenang dan antisosial dan tidak emosional dan-tsundere tentu saja.

Yang ketiga, Hibari Kyo, Skylark yang paling jahil dan suka menggoda skylark termuda dalam keluarga kanivora itu. Suka tebar senyum, sama seperti skylark tertua, tapi hanya senyum jahil, senyum sinis dan senyum sadis tentunya.

Yang terakhir. Hibari Kyoya. Skylark yang paling labil, _ngeyel_ , gampang emosi dan memiliki tingkat ke tsundere an terparah dari skylark lainnya. Maklum, skylark termuda yang belum bisa mengontrol emosi. Tak pernah peduli apa siapa dan kenapa. Semua yang menghalanginya akan digigit sampai mati. Terutama herbivora yang sialnya menjadi kakaknya. Hibari Kyo.

Keempat skylark tampan itu hidup dalam satu rumah. Yeah, kebetulan Kyo sedang minggat mencari hiburan, Fon sedang sibuk membeli kebutuhan rumah, maklum tanggal muda, sibuk beli ini dan itu. Jadilah di sini Alaude menikmati betapa tenangnya suasana rumah dengan secangkir vanilla-latte, tanpa saudara-saudaranya nya yang kadang suka berisik. Tch, padahal skylark,seharusnya tdk boleh berisik.

Sayangnya waktu santai Alaude hanya bertahan selama beberapa menit. Bunyi pintu yang hancur dari ruang depan, menandakan bahwa hanya ada satu orang saudaranya yang tak memiliki self control untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Tanda bahwa sang Skylark termuda sedang dalam mood terburuknya.

Alaude bukanlah tipe kakak yang overprotektif dan perhatian pada adiknya. Bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan Alaude terkesan apatis pada saudara-saudaranya. Bukan karena Alaude kakak yang jahat dan cuek, Tapi darah skylark yang juga mengalir pada Kyoya-adiknya- membuat Alaude merasa yakin bahwa Kyoya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi Apa yang Alaude lihat sekarang, harus diakui sedikit mengganggunya. Ada yang sa lah dengan si skylark muda, Hibari Kyoya.

"Jadi... ada apa denganmu ? tanya Alaude dingin sambil melirik pintu yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh Kyoya.

"Hn. Bicara apa kau?" respon kyoya dengan nada datar. Mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Alude dan malah merespon dengan pertanyaan lain.

Walau Alaude adalah kakaknya sendiri, tapi kyoya sama sekali tidak pernah bicara dengannya kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Hubungan mereka tidak seperti kakak beradik biasanya seperti yang selalu akrab ataupun selalu bertengkar. Seumur hidup menjadi saudara, sifat mereka selalu tak acuh dan saling mengabaikan. Bukan karena mereka saling membenci atau apa, tapi karena mereka adalah carnivore.

"Aku bertanya padamu, adik herbivora." jawab Alaude dingin. Masih melipat tangannya sambil bersandar pada tembokterdekat dan menatap sang skylark muda untuk menunggu jawaban.

Manik birru Alaude sedikit bergerak melirik bekas kemerahan yang ada di leher Kyoya. Bukan bekas luka pertarungan, tapi lebih pada sbuah gigitan.  
Aneh-biasanya adiknya ini yang doyan menggigit kan ?

"Kau bertingkah seperti herbivora yang sedang galau. _There must be something wrong with you_ ," ucap Alaude. Memaksa kyoya utk menjawab pertanyaannya, Jangan remehkan Alaude yg seorang anggota CEDEF, ahli dalam memaksa siapa saja utk mengatakan semua yg ingin diketahuinya.

"Berhenti menyimpulkan segala sesuatu sesukamu," kata kyoya masih tak acuh. Kyoya sedikit membenarkan kerah bajunya, menaikkannya sedikit supaya sang kakak tidak melihat bekas gigitan herbivore yang ada di lehernya.

"Dan berhenti bertingkah seolah kau adalah kakak yang peduli dengan adiknya." tambahnya agak sinis sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam menuju kamarnya. Kyoya hanya ingin Alaude menjauh dan tidak mencampuri urusannya, ia tidak ingin hal hina yang baru dialaminya diketahui oleh sang kakak.

Alaude mendengus pelan mendengar sangkalan kyoya. Apalagi melihat sang adik yg mulai risih membenarkan kerah bajunya.

"Dengar. Aku bertanya padamu bukan karena aku peduli,adik herbivora." Alaude dg kalem mengikuti langkah kyoya dan menahan pintu geser di kamar Kyoya dengan kaki kanannya, mencegah Kyoya kabur darinya.

"I _simply want to know. and I always get what I want to know_ ," lanjut sang pemilik surai platina, menatap sang surai raven dg tatapan dingin namun penuh intimidasi.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yg terjadi dengan lehermu. Atau aku akan mengatakan pada Fon bahwa kau baru saja memukul tetangga baru kita sampai pingsan . Aku yakin Fon akan memberikan hukuman yang 'indah' padamu jika dia bangun nanti," ucapan Alaude benar-benar ancaman bagi Kyoya-atau siapapun yang menyandang marga skylark. Bagaimanapun juga, tak ada yang mau menghadapi amarahnya orang sabar, apalagi orang sabar seperti Fon.

"Mengadu saja sesukamu, herbivore." sindir kyoya. Walau kyoya merinding mendengar ancaman kakak pirangnya satu ini, tapi lebih baik ia menghadapi amarah kakak tertuanya karena memukuli anak gadis orang―herbivore betina - daripada harga dirinya yang sudah hancur harus tercecer lagi karena keluarganya tau tentang hal yang dialaminya.

"Tsk, minggir." Desis Kyoya kesal karena kaki Alaude yang mengganjal pintu kamarnya.

Alaude masih keras kepala untuk tetap diam dan tak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia malah semakin keras kepala dan memaksa masuk dengan menggeser pintu kamar Kyoya sampai terbuka.

"Fine. Kurasa kau memang sudah bosan hidup. Jadi akan kuadukan semuanya pada Fon," jawab Alaude kalem setelah berhasil merangsek masuk lalu- _srett..._ Dia menutup pintu kamar Kyoya dan menatap adiknya intens.

"Tapi aku tetap mennginginkan penjelasan,Kyoya. " ucap Alaude lagi. Kini keduanya hanya berdua saja di kamar kyoya yg gelap.

Adukan saja, Kyoya sudah tidak peduli !

Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh kakaknya sendiri, tentu saja membuat kyoya risih. Apalagi Alaude kini merangsek masuk ke kamarnya. Walau kyoya tahu-percaya-Alaude tidak akan melakukan hal rendah padanya, namun diam2 kyoya sedikit khawatir berada berdua di dalam kamar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Keluar." Kyoya berbicara dengan nada rendah, menatap alaude tajam dan mengusirnya. Ia mulai iritasi dengan sikap Alaude yang keras kepala dan memaksa ikut campur.

Alaude membalas tatapan Kyoya dengan tak kalah tajam. Sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat menatap leher Kyoya. Tidak sabar. Alaude berjalan mendekati adiknya dan menyibakkan kerah baju kyoya dengan kasar, menampilkan bitemark dan kissmark yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Jelaskan! " ujar alaude singkat. Seolah berkata, jelaskan atau aku tidak akan keluar dari sini.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab kyoya singkat sambil menepis tangan alaude yang memegang lehernya dan mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Menghindari jarak yang terlalu dekat diantara keduanya.

"Keluar!" perintahnya lagi. Kyoya sudah lelah dan ingin segera tidur tanpa ada pengganggu, tapi kakaknya satu ini malah bersikukuh ingin menguak aibnya.

"Jangan bersifat seperti herbivora. Jujur saja dan katakan kebenarannya Kyoya. " tuntut Alaude .

"Tidak mau." kyoya tetap bersikeras tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya

" Secara teknis, aku adalah kakakmu, jadi ini urusanku, " kata Alaude, kembali menarik tangan Kyoya hingga tak bisa lagi menutupi lehernya yang terdapat bekas bitemark. Ia bahkan sampai harus menggunakan statusnya sebagai kakak untuk memaksa sang skylark kecil

"Tsk sejak kapan ada aturan seperti itu di rumah ini?" tanya kyoya sinis. Ia menarik tangannya dari alaude dan berbalik, berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan meletakkan blazer berwarna hitamnya dengan asal di atas tempat tidur.

Kyoya hendak melucuti pakaiannya dan segera mandi untuk membersihkan diri jika saja alaude tidak ada di sana. "Leave, or I'll bite you to death." ancamnya tanpa melihat wajah sang kakak.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba memerintahku, adik herbivora ?" Salah satu ciri Khas seorang skylark adalah sifat mereka yang keras kepala,ngeyel dan memiliki pride yang sangat tinggi. Sekali Alaude ingin tahu,maka ia akan terus bersikukuh sampai apa yang dia inginkan terjawab.

"I wont go anywhere," ucap sang kakak, masih dg tenang berdiri di depan sang adik yang mulai hilang kesabaran.

" _Beside...You cant bite me to death since you are weaker than me_." Lanjut Alaude, sedikit menaikan alisnya dan tersenyum remeh menatap Kyoya.

" _Who did you just call weak_?" Kyoya mengangkat kedua tonfanya untuk menantang Alaude. Tidak terima karena dipanggil lemah. Jika kata-kata tidak bisa mengusirnya, Kyoya lebih memilih memakai kekerasan. Tak peduli bagaimanapun hasilnya, yang penting Alaude pergi karena ia ingin sendiri.

" _Did you see anyone else here_?" jawab Alaude, hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya untuk memberi tatapan sinis pada Kyoya. Yang berarti : HANYA KAU ORANG LEMAH DI SINI.

Melihat Kyoya yang mengangkat tonfa nya, Alaude tidak punya pilihan selain meladeni adiknya yg keras kepala. Karena dua skylark itu sama-sama tahu, bahwa bertarung adl cara termudah menyelesaikan masalah.

"Bring it on, my herbivorous little brother"

"Hmpf. _Kamikorosu !_ " Kyoya mendengus tidak senang, karena ia tidak suka dianggap lemah.

Kyoya melangkah maju, menyerang dengan brutal tanpa pikir panjang. Walau ia harus menahan nyeri di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Membuat Kyoya semakin bertambah kesal karena harus mengingat kejadian 'memalukan' yang menghancurkan harga dirinya yang sangat mahal itu. Dan kebetulan Alaude menawarkan hiburan dengan meladeni tantangan darinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Alaude untuk menaklukan kyoya. Hanya satu-dua serangan cukup utk menjatuhkan adik herbivoranya. Apalagi kondisi kyoya yg terlihat tengah menahan sakit.

" _You are getting weaker_ , Kyoya. "

" Shut up! I won't talk to you !" sangkal kyoya dalam keadaan terengah-engah. Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan bicara. Titik.

Tch. Alaude mulai hilang kesabaran.

 _"Stop being such a stubborn herbivore!"_

Alaude mendekati Kyoya dan mendorong adiknya sampai jatuh menubruk kasur. Lalu menggunakan borgolnya untuk menghentikan perlawanan Kyoya.

" _Now tell me what is this or-"_ Alaude membuka -hampir merobek baju sekolah sang perfect namimori dan menunjukan lebih banyak bekas kemerahan di sana.

" _Im gonna punish you_." Ancam alaude, berbisik serius sambil menyentuh bitemark di leher Kyoya dengan tangannya yang dingin.

" _What the―let go_!" Kyoya mencoba melawan meski kewalahan saat alaude menguncinya. Kyoya terkaget dan sedikit panik saat alaude mengekspose bagian atas tubuhnya, memperlihatkan noda merah yang mulai membiru di sekitar leher dan dadanya.

Kyoya mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain selain mata kakaknya. Ia memilih bungkam. Tidak peduli tentang ancaman alaude, tapi berbicara tentang hukuman, Kyoya sedikit khawatir jika hal 'itu' terulang lagi.

" _I will never let you go until you speak the truth_ ," kata-kata alaude begitu tenang dan absolut.  
Matanya masih sibuk mengamati tubuh kyoya yg mulai membiru. Tanpa sadar tangannya perlahan menyusuri leher kyoya, utk menyentuh bekas lukanya. Anehnya itu adalah sebuah sentuhan yg lembut penuh kepedulian.

Bagaimanapun juga Kyoya merasa risih tubuhnya diamati oleh mata tajam kakaknya. Tapi Kyoya membiarkan saja mengingat tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditutupinya. Dengan melihat pun Alaude pasti cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang terjadi padanya.

" _Don't touch me!"_ desis kyoya tak sadar bahwa suaranya mulai bergetar , meski ia masih berusaha menatap tajam sang kakak, melarang Alaude yang menyentuh lehernya

Alaude tentu saja tak bergeming saat Kyoya melarangnya utk menyentuh leher,pundak dan dadanya. Yang ada sentuhan itu malah semakin intens menyusuri seluruh tubuh Kyoya.  
Ada apa ini ? Ada perasaan tak senang saat Alaude melihat adiknya dilecehkan oleh orang lain.

" _Who did this_?" tanya Alaude pelan. Menatap Kyoya dengan serius.

Sentuhan Alaude mau tidak mau mengingatkan kyoya kembali bagaimana ia direndahkan, bahkan lebih rendah dari seekor herbivore paling hina.

"Don't touch me!" bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya malah bergumam pelan dan melihat ke arah lain. Tidak mau menatap lawan bicaranya yang menuntut kebenaran.

Melihat ekspresi Kyoya yang terlihat tersudutkan dan sangan rapuh. Alaude memutuskan untuk menarik tangannya,namun tetapp menatap Kyoya utk menuntut jawaban.

" _Kyoya. Answer me_." ucap sang kakak. masih kekeuh meminta jawaban.

"NO! " kyoya menyahut cepat, kali ini memberanikan diri menatap mata Alaude seolah berkata agar Alaude tidak bertanya lagi karena ia tidak akan menjawab sama sekali.

"Let go!" kyoya mencoba berontak dari cengkraman tangan Alaude.

Seharusnya Kyoya tahu, Kalau seorang Skylark dewasa yang sudah hampir habis kesabaran itu sama saja dengan kiamat dunia ? Namun sepertinya sang Skylark kecil tak mempedulikan hal itu dan tetap ngeyel tak mau bicara, hingga membuat Alaude mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Maka, dengan tidak sabar, Alaude mendorong Kyoya sampai jatuh terlentang dan menindih tubuh adiknya dengan tubuhnya yg lebih besar.

" _I never letting my prey runaway. Now You'll tell me or Im gonna really bite you_." ucap Alaude dingin dan mengancam. _He's deadly serious this time._

Kyoya menggertakkan gigi, menahan sakit saat tubuhnya yang terluka dihempaskan dan ditindih sebegitunya oleh Alaude.

Kyoya terdiam, bingung antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Ia membuka mulut, hendak berucap, tapi ditutup lagi, kembali pada aksi bungkamnya.

" _Do as you wish_." ucap kyoya mencoba tetap kalem, menantang Alaude. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengalahkan sikap keras kepala kakaknya.

"Kyoya...Dont make it difficult," Alaude mendekatkan kepalanya hingga berada di samping telinga Kyoya dan membisikan kata-kata sederhana namun sarat ancaman itu. Desah nafas hangat laude pasti menggelitik leher Kyoya, terlihat dari gerakan sang adik yg terlihat tak nyaman itu.

" _I dont want to be a criminal because seducing my own brother-but if you are so stubborn like this, I will consider my own action as a punishment to teach you to be more honest with me_ ," Pelan-dan lembut, tangan hangat Alaude menyusuri perut kyoya dan sesekali menekan bekas luka kemerahan yg ada di sana.

Kyoya menyesali keputusannya menantang karnivore satu ini karena tindakan Alaude justru semakin menjadi. Kyoya menautkan alisnya bingung. Bisikan pelan dan sentuhan lembut Alaude membuatnya merinding. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyoya membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

" _Don't! Please..."_ bahkan kyoya sampai harus memohon agar Alaude berhenti. Tatapannya pada Alaude seolah berkata untuk jangan menyentuhnya lagi. Tubuhnya lemas dan gemetar karena trauma. Ia tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kali―dipekosa oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"You won't believe me even if I talk."

Alaude menghentikan gerakan tangannya begitu melihat Kyoya yang ketakutan,bhakan sampai harus memohon. Sedikit heran, adiknya itu tak pernah terlihat ketakutan pada hal apapun, kecuali pada Fon tentu saja. Semua skylark di rumah itu takut pada Fon.

" _Its okay . Just tell me."_ respon Alaude. Meski nadanya dingin, namun sarat akan kepedulian. Sedingin apapun Alaude, dia masih seorang kakak yg peduli pada adiknya. Meski ia tak pernah menunjukannya secara terang-terang.

Kyoya bergerak gelisah di bawah Alaude. Matanya tidak fokus karena pandangannya acak melihat ke berbagai arah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Tapi kyoya tidak bisa memendamnya sendiri, K yoya butuh seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa ia percaya.

"He did it..." ucap kyoya pelan. "Kyo nii-san." gerak bibirnya menyebut nama kakaknya tanpa bersuara, seolah memang ia sengaja agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar. Ada sebuah rasa sakit saat Kyoya harus menyebut nama pelaku yang sudah melecehkannya -yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Hibari Kyo.

* * *

Ada sebuah rasa kaget, tidak percaya dan juga _denial_ saat mendengar pengakuan kyoya. Alaude tahu bahwa Kyo, adiknya, satusatunya saudaa yang paling suka dan hobi mem bully Kyoya. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyo akan melakukannya sampai sejauh ini.

"Kyo? but... why? " tanya Alaude, kembali menatap bekas membiru d sekujur tubuh kyoya dan mengusapnya pelan. Tak sadar bahwa tatapannya mulai melembut dan merasa kasihan pada kondisi Kyoya.

Kyoya menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak ingat apa saja yang telah dikatakan kyo padanya saat itu selain Kyo yang ia tidak mengerti mengapa ingin mengambil 'saat pertamanya'.

"Stop touching me!" desis kyoya kesal. Kenapa alaude tidak juga mengerti kalau ia tidak suka disentuh.

" _I've told you. Now Let me go and get out of my room_!" perintah kyoya sudah hilang kesabaran. Ia benci tatapan kasihan alaude yang ditujukan padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, se broken apapun ia, ia tetaplah seorang karnivora dan ia tidak butuh rasa kasihan.

Entah kenapa Alaude tak sedikit pun mendengarkan protess Kyoya yang minta dilepas. Pikirannya masih melayang-tidak percaya-dengan pengakuan Kyoya.  
Ia tahu Kyo itu adalah adiknya yang nakal, keras kepala dan kadang menyebalkan.

 _But being such a rapist ? To his own brother ? Its just too hard to believe._

 _But seeing at Kyoya's hurtful eyes, He doesnt see any lies_.

"Kyoya...calm down..." entah kenapa, tiba-tiba nada alaude melembut, mengusap pipi Kyoya, lalu ke mata Kyoya yang terlihat begitu terluk dan siap untuk menangis kapan saja

Sekarang Alaude harus apa? Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur seseorang yang sedang terluka lahir batin.

Kyoya menatap Alaude sangsi. Seperti yang ia bilang, Kyoya bisa melihat sang kakak tidak mempercayainya. Ah tentu saja, Kyo adalah anggota keluarga yg dibanggakan, pengakuan kyoya hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti mengarang cerita.

Alaude tidak mengerti bagaimana kyoya sudah mencoba untuk tenang sejak awal. Bagaimana kyoya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang di depannya adalah Alaude bukan Kyo disaat perlakuan Alaude mengingatkannya pada Kyo.

"You're hurting me" ungkap kyoya pelan. Walau sikap alaude melembut, tapi cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan kyoya sama sekali tidak mengendur. Membuat kyoya meringis kesakitan ketika kulitnya yang tercabik borgol milik kyo saat ia mencoba melawan-tertekan oleh kuncian alaude

Sekarang Alaude benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa cengkraman tangannya pada Kyoya semakin erat, jika saja Kyoya tidak mengingatkannya. Entahlah, Alaude seperti berusaha menahan suatu amarah-entah tertuju pada Kyo, Kyoya, atau dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu mana yang harus dipercaya. Keduanya adalah adik dari Alaude-dan Alaude benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Melihat Kyoya yg kesakitan, Alaude mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya dan mulai melepaskan Kyoya. Ia melirik sebuah rak yang ada di kamar Kyoya-berisi kotak P3K.

"Pergilah itu obati lukamu," ucap Alaude akhirnya.

Kyoya memutar bola matanya bosan, dari tadi itulah yang ingin ia lakukan jika Alaude tidak menahannya

"Satu lagi.. Jangan biarkan Fon mengetahui hal ini lebih dulu,sebelum aku berbicara langsung dengan Kyo." Tambah Alaude.

"Tidak ada yang boleh tahu." kyoya bergumam. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada seorangpun termasuk Alaude jika saja ia tidak dipaksa. Kyoya tidak ingin hal ini diketahui siapapun. Apa kata dunia jika orang-orang tahu Hibari Kyoya dilecehkan oleh seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Dan mendengar saran Alaude untuk mengobati lukanya, kyoya tidak peduli. Ia bangkit begitu Alaude melepaskannya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut. Tidak lupa menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Kyoya melepas pakaiannya satu per satu hendak mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air, namun langkahnya berhenti di depan cermin. Melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri mau tidak mau kembali mangingatkannya. Leher dan dadanya penuh bekas luka menjijikkan. tanpa pikir panjang ia meninju cermin tersebut dengan tangannya dan membiarkannya hancur agar ia tidak lagi melihat bayangannya di dalam cermin. Walau pecahannya juga melukai tangannya.

Alaude tak bergeming, masih duduk di pinggir bed Kyoya dan menatap adiknya yang masuk ke kamar mandi.

Alaude benar-benar tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa. Kyo dan Kyoya, dua-duanya adalah adiknya. Mendengar penjelasan Kyoya, tentu saja Kyo berada menjadi pihak yang salah. Namun Alaude bukanlah tiper seorang yang naif dlm menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa adanya bukti lebih dulu.

Baru saja dia hendak menarik nafas dan menenangkan diri, suara pecahan kaca dari dalam kamar mandi mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Kyoya-dia pasti benar-benar frustasi.

Terpaksa, Alaude bangkit dan mendobrak pintu dengan paksa.  
" Herbivore, Are u willing to die in such a idiot way ?" respon Alaude,sedikit kesal melihat tingkah kyoya yang melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan mendobrak masuk adalah hobimu?" tanya kyoya penuh amarah, menatap tajam Alaude yang tidak memberikan privasi untuknya. Ia mengabaikan keadaan kalau dirinya sedang telanjang di sana.

Kyoya tidak bermaksud untuk melukai dirinya, ataupun berkeinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Karena ia bukan herbivore lemah yang memilih lari dari kenyataan.

Kyoya mengabaikan kehadiran Alaude. Ia menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air membasahi dirinya. Berharap semua noda di tubuhnya ikut merembes bersama air yang mengalir. Walau harapan cuma tinggal harapan.

Alaude melipat tangannya dan mengabaikan komentar pedas dari sang adik.

Ia menatap dari atas ke bawah, tubuh sempurna kyoya yang sedikit ternoda dg bekas kemerahan di dada dan perutnya.

"Kau ini memang tidak punya sense of danger atau memang hobi menggoda orang lain dengan tubuh telanjangmu? " komentar Alaude sinis, matanya tak beralih dari tubuh seksi kyoya. Well, mungkin ini tak sepenuhnya salah Kyo. pikir Alaude _.#slap XD_

"Aku mengusirmu juga percuma." ungkap kyoya mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Alaude. Daripada usaha tapi sia-sia, lebih baik membiarkan saja apa yang dilakukannya diamati Alaude. Walau sebenarnya ia merasa risih ditatap begitu oleh sang kakak.

Namun Kyoya memilih untuk berbalik dan membelakangi Alaude, tidak ingin tubuh bagian depannya dilihat.  
"Kau tergoda?" sengaja kyoya bertanya, tanpa berbalik ia melirik Alaude tapi senyum mengejek terukir di bibirnya.

Alaude sdikit menaikan alisnya, tak menggeser sedikit pun posisinya saat ini. Tak membiarkan Kyoya lewat.

"Hoo. Jadi menurutmu aku tergoda?" balas Alaude sambil menatap Kyoya intens. Tangannya mulai bergerak meraih dua tangan Kyoya dan langsung memojokannya di tembok terdekat.

"Minggir!" kyoya mendongak dan berdiri sangat dekat agar Alaude mundur dan menyingkir dari jalannya.

" Dan sampai kapan mau menatapku?" lanjut Kyoya kesal, memberi glare pada Alaude yang memojokannya dan menutup jalan keluar.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti menatapmmu? Well..." Alaude memutar matanya sejenak -kemudian kembali fokus pada Kyoya.

"Lalu- setelah berhenti menatapmu, kau ingin aku mulai- 'melakukan sesuatu' padamu ?" lanjut Alaude kalem, menatap Kyoya dg tatapan nakalnya.

Kyoya membeku, Alaude sudah salah meangkap maksudnya. Dan tatapan nakal Alaude bagaimanapun membuatnya was-was dalam kondisinya yang tengah terpojok.

"Jangan macam-macam kau!" kyoya memperingatkan. Menatap tajam Alaude dan berusaha memberontak. Kondisinya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Apalagi hanya ada handuk kecil yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Alaude masih tetap tenang dan setengah menaikan alisnya, menatap sinis adiknya yang mulai panik. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di depan mata Kyoya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan macam-macam ? Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Alaude tanpa dosa. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas sekarang hidung keduanya saling menempel, sedikit saja gerakan maka mungkin Fon akan menjerit histeris melihat dua adik tercintanya saling berciuman

Kalian mungkin heran, darimana Alaude yang tsundere ini bisa menghadapi adiknya yang juga tsundere dengan teknik-tekniik ala komik shoujou begini. Yeah-semua juga tahu kalau alaude itu kekasih si kuda hitam yang terkenal sebagai womanizer juga Ukenizer(?) yang membuat korbannya meleleh tak berdaya #halah.

"No! Don't!" Kyoya merosot terduduk di lantai. Kakinya yang lemas tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Walau kyoya berusaha menguatkan diri, namun diluar kehendaknya tubuhnya merespon sikap Alaude yang dengan intim menggodanya .

Jika yang digoda Alaude adalah wanita ataupun para seme, mungkin mereka akan langsung meleleh, karena pada dasarnya Alaude itu uke. Namun, di saat seperti ini pun para uke juga bisa tergoda oleh wajah tampan Alaude.

Kyoya memejamkan mata erat dan menggeleng keras. Tidak ingin melihat apapun yang ada di depan matanya. Termasuk wajah tampan Alaude dan juga tatapan nakalnya yang mmrnggoda iman.

Melihat tingkah Kyoya yang mulai terlihat _submissive_ , membuat jiwa dominant Alaude mulai muncul. Well ,sebenarny,Alaude ini seorang dominant. Tapi sepertinya hanya si kuda hitam yang mampu membuat menjadi kebetulan hubungannya dengan Alfonso sedang tidak baik, lalu Kyoya yang memberinya kesempatan terbuka- membuat Alaude sedikit melupakan akal sehatnya.

"Dont close your eyes Kyoya," bisik Alaude, seduktif- tepat di telinga kyoya, membuat nafas hangatnya menggelitik kyoya.  
" _If you close ur eyes, What if I- sudenly 'doing somethin' with you_ ?" tambah alaude, jelas ada sebuah niatan berbahaya dari caranya berbicara.

Oh ayolah, jangan salahkan Alaude yang mendadak bisa menjadi seme begini. Slahkan saja adiknya yg terlalu menggoda utk dijadikan uke, dan juga- si kuda hitam yang sering menjadikan Alaude uke, sehingga ia bisa belajar dari pengalaman.

Kyoya refleks membuka matanya lebar-lebar, memelototi Alaude yang berbicara akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dari cara bicara dan sikap seduktif Alaude, kyoya tercekat memikirkan tentang satu kemungkinan yang ia takuti.

" _No, you couldn't do anything to me. If you do something to me―"_ perkataan kyoya terputus saat ia harus menahan mual yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Kyoya mengatur nafasnya untuk meredam mual yang ia rasakan hanya karena mengingat kejadian itu.

Jika Alaude melakukan apa yang Kyo telah lakukan padanya, ia tidak yakin kalau dirinya bisa bertahan. _People has their limit, and kyoya is already at his breaking point.._

Alaude tidak melakukan gerakan mencurigakan. Namun matanya masih terus menatap ekspresi kyoya,ketakutan dan kekhawatiran serta nafas adiknya yang mulai tersengal-sengal. Ia tak pernah ia melihat adiknya begitu lemah dan rapuh, hingga membuat Alaude sedikit ragu untuk lebih jauh menggodanya.

"Kyoya.." Alude menggerakan tangannya, sedikit ragu untuk menyentuh pipi Kyoya.. Menyadarkan adiknya dari ketakutan dan juga trauma yg sepertinya masih menghantuinya.  
Alaude ingin melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat adiknya melupakan tentang tragedi dengan adiknya yang lain.

" _Wake up Kyoya. You are not that weak, are you_ ?" bisik Alaude, mencoba membangunkan jiwa karnivora sang adik. Sesungguhnya, ia tdk rela jika seorang skylark dalam keluarganya menjadi begitu lemah dan rapuh seperti ini.

Kyoya hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Alaude. Ia memang bukan orang lemah. Tapi melihat fakta dimana ia tidak berdaya sampai dilecehkan membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang lemah.

Dan melihat Alaude yang berekspetasi lebih padanya, mau tidak mau turut membebaninya.  
Bagaimana bisa ia lupa, saat hal-hal kecil yang biasa ia jalani setiap hari selalu mengingatkannya pada Kyo. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan Kyo dari kepalanya ia akan melakukan apa saja.

Kyoya melirik Alaude. Ia menengadah dan menatap kakaknya satu ini. Dengan ragu Kyoya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meraih wajah Alaude, menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Alaude. Kyoya mengamati, walaupun mirip, tapi Alaude begitu berbeda dengan Kyo. Dan untuk menghilangkan sosok Kyo dari kepalanya, adalah dengan menggantinya dengan sosok lain.

Kyoya mendekatkan kepalanya, mengecup bibir Alaude singkat. "Make me forget." bisiknya dengan nada putus asa, Kyoya memberi perintah sebagaimana ia mengecup bibir itu lagi, kali ini lebih lama, memaksa Alaude terseret dengan pagutan yang dalam.

Pupil Alaude sedikit melebar, sedikit shock dengan inisiatif Kyoya saat menangkup pipinya. Seolah Kyoya sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya akan sesuatu. Namun Alaude selalu berhasil dalam menjaga sikap tenangnya dan tetap diam sampai Kyoya menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman singkat,hingga ciuman lebih dalam. Membiarkan Kyoya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Alaude sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyoya pelan saat dirasa ciumannya sudah cukup, bukan menolak atau apa. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.  
" _Is 'this kind of thing' will make you forget and stop acting like a such a broken herbivore_?" tanya Alaude , menangkup pipi kyoya dengan serius. Meski kata-katanya pedas, Alaude itu sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Kyoya dan akan melakukan apapun asalkan adiknya bisa kembali menjadi skylark yang penuh harga diri tinggi.

Kyoya sedikit takut jika Alaude merasa jijik padanya saat ia memutuskan ciuman darinya secara sepihak. Namun mendengar pertanyaan Alaude, Kyoya kembali menatap kakaknya, ragu akan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menjamin apakah tindakannya ini akan membuatnya benar-benar lupa, atau ia hanya sedang putus asa.

"Yes!" Kyoya akhirnya mengangguk, memutuskan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang menginginkan hal ini.

Alaude menyentuh pipi Kyoya dengan lembut begitu sang adik menjawab dengan yakin dan penuh determinasi. Meskipun ia masih bisa melihat sebuah keraguan dari mata Kyoya-Alaude memilih untuk mengabaikannya Jika ini memang bisa membuat adiknya lebih baik, Alaude tidak keberatan.

" _Fine. I'll punish you later if you still act like a broken herbivore after this_ ," ucap Alaude sedikit menyeringai nakal, dan menarik kembali kyoya dalam ciuman yang dalam. Dan tanpa ragu alaude juga menggunakan lidahnya untuk memaksa masuk. Tangannya turun menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi tubuh adiknya. Dan mendekatkan tubuh Kyoya lebih dekat dengan dirinya, membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Kyoya membiarkan Alaude mendominasinya. Membawanya pada ciuman lembut yang dalam dan menggoda. Namun sedetik kemudian kyoya mendorong dada Alaude, memutuskan ciuman dan memintanya berhenti sejenak.

Kyoya menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Berusaha untuk menahan sensasi panas yang mulai menggelitik tubuhnya sejak Alaude mulai mencumbunya.

"Not here." ucapnya mengingat dimana mereka berada. Setidaknya jika akan dinodai untuk kedua kalinya, ia tidak ingin dilakukan dengan cara yang sama dan di tempat yang sama kotornya seperti sebelumnya.

Salahkan Kyo jika sekarang dirinya menjadi lebih manja dan banyak maunya. Dan sebagai kakak yang baik, Alaude seharusnya menuruti keinginannya.

Alaude menatap Kyoya masih dengan ekspresi kalem, meski di dalam dirinya, tanpa sadar, sudah menggebu-gebu untuk menyerang adiknya yang terlampau manis dan menggairahkan.

"Fine." Alaude Sedikit tersenyum nakal melihat Kyoya yang kuwalahan mengatur nafas, Alaude mencium pipi Kyoya sejenak sebelum kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal untuk dibawa ke kasur. Yeah-Alaude sendiri juga kuraang senang bercinta di tempat yang dingin seperti kamar mandi. Apalagi jika berada di posisi _submissive_ -rasanya akan membuat punggung dan bokongmu terasa pegal2. Bagaimanapun,Alaude mengerti bagaimana rasanya itu dari 'pengalaman pribadi'. Beruntunglah Kyoya bahwa Alaude adalah kakak—sekaligus seme yang pengertian.

"I wont holding back,"

Tanpa banyak bicara, ketika Alaude sampai di bed milik Kyoya. Ia meletakan Kyoya dan langsung mengukung adik kecilnya dari atas, kemudian kembali memberikan sebuah ciuman panas-dan disertai dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Kyoya tak bisa menahhan desahannya yang indah. Yeah, tak heran jika Alfonso suka sekali menggigiti dirinya dan memaksanya untuk mendesah karena baru saja Alaude sadari bahwa suara desahan uke itu sangat indah dan menggairahkan #slap.

Kyoya tidak tahu lagi harus memikirkan apa. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya melakukan hal ini dengan kakak kandungnya di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk meminta Alaude berhenti, dirinyalah yang menginginkan ini. Namun melihat Alaude yang bersemangat menggagahinya, di luar harapan, rasa takut itu datang kembali. Tanpa sadar pipinya sudah dibanjiri cairan hangat dari matanya yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa Kyoya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak Alaude dan berusaha mengimbangi pagutan lidah Alaude dalam mulutnya, ingin menepis rasa takut yang kembali menggerogotinya. Tapi kelihaian Alaude menginvasi bibirnya membuat kyoya mendesah kewalahan dan-ketagihan.

"Nh...gentler.." pinta kyoya di sela ciuman mereka. Bagaimanapun jika Alaude tidak bisa menahan diri dan bersikap kasar, Kyoya hanya akan melihat sosok Kyo dalam diri Alaude dan hal itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Alaude melepas ciuman itu sejenak, kemudian menatap Kyoya yang mulai bergetar.  
Alaude menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba untuk lebih sabar dan menahan diri,karena seks kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang sering ia lakukan bersama si kuda hitam #slap.

" _Fine...I understand..."_ bisik Alaude, kali ini memilih untuk mengecup leher Kyoya dan satu per satu bekas kemerahan yang ada di tubuh sang adik. Mendorong pelan Kyoya sampai sang skylark muda itu bisa merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

" _Kyoya...Dont close your eyes_..." bisik Alaude, menangkup pipi Kyoya dan tak membiarkan adiknya menutup mata.

"Lihat aku. Tatap wajahku dan Lupakan orang itu." bisik Alaude, mengecup mata Kyoya dan menjilat bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan terus membisikan mantra agar Kyoya melupakan tragedinya bersama Kyo.

"Ngh..." Kyoya berusaha menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Alaude, tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak bisa nyaman walau tubuhnya sudah direbahkan di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kyoya membuka mata, sedikit malu karena Alaude memandanginya dan meminta untuk melihatnya. Benar, yang ada di depannya adalah Alaude, bukan Kyo. Dan kyoya membutuhkan Alaude untuk menghapus semua jejak Kyo di tubuhnya.

" e...h" panggil kyoya pelan dan sedikit mendesah. Entah mengapa suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi serak. Matanya sayu menatap Alaude dan tangannya berusaha menggapai Alaude di depannya, seolah meminta agar dirinya segera 'dibersihkan'.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Alaude semakin giat menggerakan lidahnya untuk mencium satu demi satu jejak kemerahan di tubuh Kyoya. Menghisap bekas luka itu dan sesekali memberi gigitan kecil yang tidak sakit- namun terasa geli.

"Sluurrppp...Itu tidak sopan Kyoya," ucap Alaude menaikan kepalanya dan berbisik sambil menggigit telinga Kyoya. Sementara jemarinya sudah bermain di nipple kyoya yg mulai ikut mengeras.

"Kau seharusnya memanggilku- kakak."

* _Chomp_ * Kali ini gigitan alaude turun di leher Kyoya.

" _But well...I will let it slide for today. Since you are so cute._." Tanpa permisi, tangan Alaude meremas bokong Kyoya dengan gemas namun tetap berusaha untuk lembut agar tak membuat adiknya yang rapuh itu kaget.

Kyoya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menggertakan gigi menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memeluk Alaude erat-erat saat tubuhnya dihisapi dan digigiti Alaude seperti serangga.

"mmh...nh" kyoya tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya ketika Alaude menggigit cuping telinganya yang sensitive dan bermain dengan nipplenya.

"Alaude.."peringatan dari Alaude justru membuat kyoya makin berani memanggil nama kakaknya secara langsung. _How could you expect some manner in this state of situation? Ridiculous._ _  
_  
"Hurry!" protes kyoya sambill mencengkram pundak Alaude, merasakan gigitan Alaude di lehernya dan remasan di bokongnya. Ia tidak ingin Alaude berlama-lama bermain-main. Apalagi Alaude masih berpakaian lengkap sedangkan dirinya telanjang bulat, terengah-engah karena kewalahan dengan pemanasan yang Alaude berikan dan berharap agar Alaude segera mengisi dirinya.

Alaude melirik sedikit ekspresi Kyoya yang terlihat begitu menggoda, apalagi saat sang skylark muda memanggil namanya dengan tidak sabaran. Dengan lihai tangan Alaude berpindah ke jr Kyoya yang mulai menegang dan mengeluarkan precum. Oh, ternyata diam-diam Kyoya juga sangat excited.

Menjilat bibir atasnya dan menatap Kyoya dengan mata tajamnya, Alaude melepas kemejanya satu demi satu dan membuangnya entah ke mana, namun masih membiarkan celananya tetap terppasang rapi.

"Kau...tidak sabaran sekali Kyoya," bisik Alaude, menarik tubuh Kyoya dan menempelkan dengan tubuh hangat miliknya. Seolah ingin membuat Kyoya tunduk dengan aura dominatif sang kakak.

"Feel it...and remember it Kyoya..." bisik Alaude, berusaha terus memantrai Kyoya dengan dominasinya. Sekali lagi meraup bibir tipis adikknya sementara satu-dua jarinya ,mulai masuk menyelungsup ke lubang ex-virgin Kyoya.

Kulit mereka menempel, saling bergesekan dan suhu tubuh mereka bercampur. Kyoya memeluk tubuh Alaude erat. Mencari kehangatan dari sang skylark pirang. Selain itu sentuhan Alaude di jr-nya mau tidak mau membuat desahan kyoya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Kyoya terkesiap saat Alaude menelusupkan jemarinya ke tempat yang...kyoya tidak tahu lagi harus menyebutnya apa ketika organ tersebut disalahgunakan menyimpang dari fungsi seharusnya. xv Ia meringis merasakan perih di area tersebut yang sebelumnya dikoyak oleh milik kyo.

" _Ngh- Don't touch! Just put yours in_!" pinta Kyoya tak sabaran, meminta Alaude untuk berhenti bermain-main dan langsung ke intinya.

"Sssshh..." Alaude menjilat bibir bawah Kyoya, membuatnya berhenti memprotes dan hanya membiarkan Kyoya mendesah.

"Aku sedang mempersiapkanmu,..." bisik Alaude, kali ini memasukan dua-tiga jarinya secara bergantian,sementara mulutnya sibuk membungkam kyoya agar berhenti memprotes dan menikmati permainan sang skylark perancis.

"Feel it...Its not a pain- Its a pleasure..." bisik Alaude, menggunakan tangan kirinya utk memijit mijit jr adiknya yg mulai berkedut dan sepertinya akan segera klimaks.

"Mmh..,mmh..." kyoya sebenarnya ingin memprotes tindakan Alaude yang memasukkan jari-jarinya. Ia masih sedikit trauma jika area itu disentuh. Tapi mulutnya dibungkam Alaude oleh ciuman panasnya, membuat kyoya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tubuh kyoya menegang merespon pijatan Alaude pada jr-nya yang menimbulkan sensasi aneh itu lagi. Membuat otot bagian dalam lubangnya menghimpit jemari Alaude dengan erat.

Kedua tangan kyoya meremas sprei di bawahnya kuat-kuat. Menahan setiap sensasi nikmat yang tidak ingin ia akui akibat flirting yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Aah!" Kyoya mendorong dada Alaude kuat-kuat, memutuskan ciuman mendominasi milik Alaude. Bersamaan dengan itu, sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Alaude pada dua tempat paling sensitifnya membuat Kyoya mencapai klimaksnya. Nafasnya berat mencari pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya. Ia tidak peduli jika semprotan spermanya mengotori tangan Alaude. Kyoya sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya agar tidak menyentuh bagian itu.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah kyoya memperoleh sedikit tenaganya kembali ia mendorong Alaude sampai posisi mereka berbalik sekarang. Kyoya memanjat tubuh Alaude dan duduk di atas perutnya. Menyandarkan kadua tangan di dada Alaude, kyoya mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya tindakan tadi telah menguras seluruh tenaga yang ia kumpulkan sesaat setelah klimaks.

"Kau... terlalu lama bermain-main." komentar kyoya tidak suka. Ia meraba gundukan di selakangan Alaude yang sepertinya juga sudah menegang sempurna dan meminta dikeluarkan.

"Wao."

Sementara Alaude masih tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Cairan kental putih milik Kyoya sudah membuat tanganny 'basah'. Ia melirik Kyoya yang tidak sabaran, Alaude tidak keberatan saat Kyoya mendorong tubuhnya hingga sekarang posisi Kyoya duduk di atas perutnya.

Ia bahkan membiarkan Kyoya, mengeluarkan jr yang sudah tegang sedari tadi. Sebenarnya Alaude sudah tidak sabar utk membobol(?) hole Kyoya sedari tadi, Tapi meski sudah mengambil peran 'seme' dlm 'battle' kali ini. Rasanya Alaude masih saja agak tsundere dan menunggu sampai Kyoya sendiri yg mencari apa yang dia mau.

And voila~ It works !

Alaude tersenyum menantang mendengar tawaran Kyoya . _So this is what that bastard Cavallone always said about 'Uke on the top' heh_ ? Yeah... si kuda hitam selalu meminta Alaude utk menjadi uke agressif dan mencoba posisi 'uke on the top' tapi selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang skylark pirang  #slap.

Dengan gerakan eksotis kyoya melepas ikat pinggang dan membuka resleting Alaude, membuat jr-nya menyembul keluar.

Masih menyandarkan kedua tangannya di dada Alaude, kyoya mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawahnya dengan milik Alaude.  
 _  
_ _"Hei, Dont you want me to ride you, Alaude nii san?"_ tanya kyoya penasaran, matanya berkilat nakal memandang Alaude dibawahnya, menantikan jawaban.

" _I dont know that you are this agressive,Kyoya_." ujar Alaude menarik pinggang Kyoya sampai keduanya hampir berciuman.

" _Then do it...Ride me...Show me how good it feels_..." tantang Alaude, kembali menarik Kyoya dalam ciuman panas dan diam2 ,dua tangan Alaude turun, meremas bokong Kyoya dan saat menemukan posisi yang pas-  
*THRUST*  
Alaude masuk tanpa ijin, membuat Kyoya berjengit kaget karena jr sang skylark pirang masuk ke hole sang skylark muda.

Saat Alaude mencumbu bibirnya, kyoya semakin intens menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika tangan Alaude sudah memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas jr-nya yang berdiri menegang sempurna.

"Hah!" sekali lagi kyoya harus terkesiap saat analnya dihantam secara tiba-tiba oleh Alaude. Tubuhnya menggigil, bagian dalamnya terasa penuh dengan batang milik Alaude sampai membuatnya berpikir kalau tubuhnya akan terbelah jadi dua jika Alaude melanjutkan.

"Hold a second..nhh" pinta kyoya. Ia terdiam dalam posisi itu sejenak. Otot-otot bagian dalamnya berkontraksi, beradaptasi pada benda asing yang baru saja menerobos masuk, meremas-remas milik Alaude.

Dengan sangaaaa~t pelan, kyoya menaikkan tubuhnya. Sedikit merintih saat mereka kembali bergesekan. Lalu dengan sangat pelan juga ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Kyoya terlalu takut jika benda tumpul milik Alaude yang menusuknya akan merobek lubangnya seperti yang dilakukan Kyo. _Wait, why his name keep crossing on his mind?_ _  
_  
Kyoya harus menghapusnya. Mengumpulkan keberanian, gerakan kyoya sedikit demi sedikit bertambah cepat. Merasakan sensasi nikmat, lama-kelamaan gerakan naik turunnya semakin intens.

"Alaude..." kyoya memanggil dengan nafas berat dengan suara yang serak, wajah dan tubuhnya bermandikan peluh. Ia menatap Alaude dengan penuh nafsu. Seolah meminta Alaude untuk membantunya menemukan kenikmatan lebih, karena dirinya sudah hampir tidak sanggup melanjutkan gerakan naik turunnya sendiri. Tangannya menarik Alaude agar Alaude tidak hanya diam saja saat dirinya sudah kewalahan.

Alaude menggeram tertahan saat jr miliknya serasa di pijat-pijat oleh hole kyoya yang terkesan sangat lapar .  
"Hnggh...Your hole is so tight..." puji Alaude ,melihat Kyoya yang terlihat kesusahan mencari posisi yyang pas untuk menemukan kenikmatannya sendiri, menahan desahan dengan wajah yang begitu menggoda.

Oh sial, sekarang Alaude mengerti kenapa Kyo bisa hilang kendali . Wajah adik kecil di depannya ini begitu seksi,belum lagi saat Kyoya memanggil Alaude dengan nada meminta begitu.

Hell ! Mulai sekarang Alaude bersumpah akan menyeleksi siapa saja herbivora mesum di luar sana yang mencoba menggoda adiknya yang manis itu. Termasuk si nanas dari klan buah2 an tropis, atau kerabat si kuda hitam yang katanya suka dengan anak kecil.

" _Give up already, my little brother_ ?" bisik Alaude, menyentuh pinggang Kyoya dan membantunya bergerak naik dan turun, meski di bawah sana pinggul Alaude juga ikut bergerak mengobrak-abrik hole Kyoya yang hangat dan menggairahkan.

"Try to relax...and enjoy it," bisik Alaude, terus menghujam hole kyoya dengan tempo saedang dan desahan dari Kyoya menandakan bahwa Alaude sukses mengenai sweet spot sang skylark muda.

"Shhud uph!" (Shut up!) ucap kyoya tidak jelas diantara desahannya. Alaude terlalu banyak bicara, dan ia tidak suka itu. Just shut up and help! Batin kyoya menjerit meminta lebih dan lebih.

Tangan kyoya mencengkram erat bahu Alaude, bahkan ia tidak sadar telah menancapkan kuku-kukunya disana, menggores kulit Alaude. Mulutnya terbuka, megap-megap bingung antara hendak mengambil nafas atau mengeluarkan desahan. Bantuan dari Alaude sukses membuat Ia kewalahan menghadapi sensasi nikmat yang karena sweet spotnya dihantam secara bertubi-tubi.

"More..." ucap kyoya meminta lebih pada Alaude yang menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo sedang. Walau ia hampir kewalahan tapi Kyoya merasa itu masih belum cukup. Ia ingin lebih agar pikirannya bisa melupakan semuanya.

"Hhh...Shit- Feel so Good.." desis Alaude saking nikmatnya. Tak peduli kuku-kuku Kyoya yang menggores pundaknya. Cengkraman Alaude di pinggang Kyoya pun juga semakin menguat-memaksa sang adik untuk terus bergerak dan memanjakan jr nya.

Oh God~ Being seme is not that bad~ ,batin Alaude.

Alaude menggeram tertahan. Tak biisa ditahan lagi, dengan gerakan luwes, Alaude mengubah posisi secara paksa. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia sekarang berada di atas Kyoya -dengan benda besar miliknya yg masih tertanam pada hole hangat dan sempit milik Kyoya.

"Not bad..my little brother..." Alaude menggerakan sedikit miliknya keluar, lalu * _THRUST_ * Ia masuk lagi -dengan hentakan lebih keras dan lebih dalam.  
"Sekarang giliranku.." ucap Alaude, memberikan 'smirk' nya sekejap,lalu kembali memompa in-out secara berualang ulang dengan lebih cepat.

 _Fast and Hard_.

Tak lupa tangan Alaude bermain dengan nipple kyoya,dengan iseng mencubitnya agar Kyoya mendesah lebih keras dan merdu.  
You wants more ? Your wish is Granted.

Berbeda dengan Alaude yang terus berkomentar, Kyoya memilih berusaha menahan setiap desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi gerakan mendominasi Alaude yang menusuknya bertubi-tubi membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya.

"Yes..there..." Gerakan Alaude yang memompanya secara keras dan cepat membuatnya hilang kendali karena sensasi nikmat yang menginvasi tubuhnya. Kyoya bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan Alaude sudah berada di atasnya lagi.

"Hah..If you keep moving like that, I'm gonna―" racau kyoya. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terasa sangat berbeda dengan saat ia didominasi oleh Kyo. _It's so fast and hard but kyoya can't help cuz this is what kyoya wants._ _  
_  
"Mm..Alaude..." kyoya menangkup kedua pipi Alaude mengharapkan sebuah ciuman untuk menahan segala sensasi yang meledak-ledak di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Dont hold ..it..." desis Alaude ,masih gencar menghujam Kyoya dengan gerakan yang semakin liar tak terkendali. Oh rasanya benar-benar hangat,dan—memabukan.

Kyoya menginginkan ciuman ? Oh dia dapat lebih dari itu-Alaude dengan lihai memberi sebuah ciuman panas, membiarkan lidahnya mendominasi mulut Kyoya. Tubuh keduanya saling berdekatan dan keduanya bisa saling mendengarkan debaran jantung yang sama-sama terpacu saking bergairahnya.

"Mmhh...So cute...*slurpp*" Alaude menjilati sudut bibir Kyoya sementara tangannya masih sibuk memijit jr Kyoya-mempersiapkan 'kyoya kecil' untuk klimaks yang kedua.

Alaude memperlambat temponya-namun hentakannya semakin dalam.  
"Kyoya...lets cum..together..." bisik Alaude di telinga Kyoya, sambil menggigitnya pelan yang sontak membuat kyoya semakin terangsang.

Pikiran kyoya sudah melayang-layang tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang dihujam dengan gencar oleh Alaude. Sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun. Ia hanya membuka bibirnya membiarkan Alaude menginvasi rongga mulutnya yang mulai penuh dengan saliva dan mulai meleleh keluar.

Wajah kyoya bersemu merah karena darah yang mengalir cepat mengikuti irama jantungnya, juga dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya membuat rambutnya lembab dan menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya.

"Nh...Can't hold it-," ungkap kyoya tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolak yang berdenyut di juniornya.

"Alaude!" kyoya berteriak menyebut nama kakaknya dan mendekap Alaude sangat kuat, bersamaan dengan itu cairan putih kembali menyembur dari juniornya.

Kyoya terengah-engah, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi pada Alaude. Wajahnya masih merona merasakan sisa gelombang kenikmatan di tubuhnya akibat perlakuan Alaude.

Gejolak itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Sensasi panas yang terus berdenyut di kejantanannya sudah mendesak ingin keluar. Saat Alaude mendengar Kyoya meneriakkan namanya, ia mendorong lebih dalam dan membiarkan hasratnya memenuhi hole milik kyoya.

"Kyoya..." desis Alaude , berbisik puas saat merasakan klimaks yang luar biasa. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu dua tangannya memeluk tubuh kecil Kyoya dengan possesif.

Kyoya bisa merasakan bagian dalamnya dipenuhi oleh cairan hangat milik Alaude yang mulai merembes keluar dari lubangnya. Kyoya menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Alaude yang memeluknya dengan posesif.

" _Tell me...is there anybody else who ever did it with you beside me and Kyo_ ?" tanya Alaude, terdengar possesif sambil menciumi tengkuk Kyoya untuk menggoda adiknya yg sedang sedang sibuk mengatur nafas.

" _What... NO_!" Kyoya mendorong Alaude yang menciumi tengkuknya. Bukannya ia tidak mau atau apa, tapi Kyoya menatap Alaude tidak percaya. Kenapa kakaknya menanyakan hal seperti itu seolah ia ini adalah alat pemuas yang bisa digunakan oleh siapa saja?

Pertanyaan dari Alaude sukses membuat kyoya sakit hati. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Alaude, berbaring seolah ia ingin tidur lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Alaude tersenyum nakal mendengar jawaban Kyoya. Menghiraukan perkataan Kyoya yg menyuruhnya utk keluar kamar, Alaude justru mempererat pelukannya pd sang adik-dengan sangat possesif.

" _Not_ _even ur perverted friend that always chasing after you. The one with pineaple hairstyle?_ " Entah kenapa nada pertanyaan alaude terkesan menuntut sebuah kebenaran.

" _Why did you even ask about that?"_ bukannya menjawab kyoya malah balik bertanya. Ia tidak suka Alaude menanyakan tentang hal itu. Apalagi dihubungkan dengan orang yang ia benci. Kyoya mengelus dada Alaude dan memainkan jari-jarinya di atasnya. Matanya melirik Alaude yang memeluknya.

" _No, just you...Alaude_ " ucap kyoya tidak memasukkan Kyo dalam hitungannya.

" _Because I dont want someone else hearing your moan, or seeing your excotic face and also touch your warm skin-but only me,_ " ucap Aaude, tak sadar bahwa ia terdengar begitu possesif. Ia membiarkan kyoya memainkan jarinya sementara tangan Alaude bergerak naik mengelus surai hitam sang adik.

" _Only me ? What abaout Ky—nah, forget it_.." ia tak melanjutkan kata2nya, lalu mengacak acak rambut Kyoya layaknya kakak yg gemaz dengan adiknya.

" _Now, go to sleep. I'd better get out before Fon seeing us -like this_." ucap Alaude, sedikit was-was kalau sang skylark tertua menggebrak masuk kamar Kyoya lalu pingsan karena melihat adiknya baru saja melakukan sebuah hubungan terlarang.

Kyoya sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Ia ingin Alaude menemaninya dan tetap berada di sana saat ia bangun. Bukan meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mengisi dirinya dengan cairan kotor yang lengket di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Namun benar apa kata Alaude, sebaiknya ia segera keluar sebelum Fon menemukan mereka dan mendapati apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Kyoya menarik tangan Alaude yang hendak pergi, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir, lalu kembali bergelut dalam selimut.  
"Just go." ucap kyoya mengusir Alaude agar keluar dari kamarnya.

Alaude tersenyum tipis -tipis banget, melihat Kyoya yang seperti tidak rela ditinggal. Ia kembali mengacak rambut Kyoya dengan gemas, membuka selimutnya dengan paksa dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku tak bisa menemanimu tidur, tapi kau boleh memimpikanku, my little herbivore brother." ucap Alaude , menggoda Kyoya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar dengan senyum puas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sudi memimpikanmu." gumam kyoya sinis. Ia mendengus mendengar gombalan Alaude, kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya dan menguap lelah.

Dan sudah terlelap saking kelelahannya. Masih dalam keadaan telanjang dan tubuh yang tetutupi sisa-sisa kegiatan mereka. Ia terlalu malas untuk mandi. Salahkan Alaude yang kembali mengotori tubuhnya. Entah Alaude sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya atau tidak ia tidak tau lagi karena sudah terbuai di alam mimpi.

" _Liar_." komentar Alaude kalem, mendengus geli melihat ke tsundere an Kyoya yg sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Melihat Kyoya yang tidak memberi respon, Alaude sedikit menyingkap selimut sang adik dan menatap wajah polos Kyoya yg sedang tidur _. So cute and defenless, Feels like he wanna attack him again_ _._

Alaude kembali mengecup kening Kyoya, membenarkan selimutnya, mematikan lampu dan menutup kamar kyoya.  
Tentu saja ia sudah berpakaian lengkap,meski masih topless.

" _Sleept tight, my troublesome little brother."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* **OMAKE ***

 ***Sekuelnya ada di : Happy End, Is that Exist ? ***

 _Alaude menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan merebahkan tubuh pada kasur empuk di kamarnya. Matanya melirik sebuah pesan singkat dari Alfonso dan memilih menutup mata untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah._

" _Idiot horse." Komentar Alaude singkat, menggumamkan nama khas Alfonso dan mengabaikan rasa bersalah yang diam-diam bersarang dalam hatinya. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Kyoya - jujur, merupakan sebuah bentuk pengkhianatan Alaude terhadap Alfonso Cavallone, kekasihnya sendiri._

 _Matanya menerawang, mengingat kenangan bahagia yang ada bersama Alfonso. Tapi bayangan saat Alfonso mengkhianatinya, membuat hati Alaude kembali terasa sakit._

 _It doesnt work- Their Relationship will never get a happy ending_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N : REVIEW?**


End file.
